Generally, bases that are often relatively weighted and bulky are conventionally used as holding devices: that provide shade (e.g., a beach or pool umbrella); that are used in various sport and gaming activities (e.g., basketball hoop or volleyball nets); and that are used for various recreational as well as industrial applications. As implied above, often conventional bases are used to hold items having a pole-type member. For example, shade systems having umbrella or umbrella-type components are designed to provide shade, which decreases sun (e.g. UV) exposure and assists in preventing cancers linked to sun exposure.
Additionally various mounts and holders are intended for long-term attachment without the option of being detachable with relatively little effort or damage to the surface they are placed upon. Like the conventional bases above, various mounts and holders have often been used to secure items in and around pool areas, patio areas, recreational areas and industrial areas as a few examples. Various types of mounts and holders have been used for displaying items such as flags and banners, which often have pole-type members.
Conventional suction cups have been used for various attachment purposes and are generally available. Conventional suction cups are often detachable with relatively little effort or surface damage and in general are ideally suited for smooth or semi-smooth surfaces as a substantial seal must be maintained to provide suction-based (vacuum-based) attachment. Suction cup technology continues to grow in sophistication, application and capacity of suction.
The following patent publications illustrate and describe various background apparatuses, devices, systems and methods. U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,629 (Straub) teaches a system of stanchions used to warn about the depth of a swimming pool. The stanchions stand upright and carry a “no dive” warning message about the depth of the pool. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,951 (O'Burill, et al.) teaches a device designed to cooperate with the hanging hooks of a drying rack that includes a levered suction cup whose body, in the shape of a circular dome, has an extension parallel to one diameter and a plane end face substantially perpendicular to the surface against which the suction cup is applied. U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,641 (Baldwin) teaches a removable clamp bracket for supporting an object from an elongated channel member which has spaced grooves formed in one surface thereof such as may typically be used in screened lanai and swimming pool cage enclosures. U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,926 (McNarry, et al.) teaches a detachable immersible support for supporting articles in a swimming pool comprising a mooring bracket, a U-shaped frame member, an article support and a frame member space. U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,395 (Perentin) teaches a suction-cup with a flexible pipe, with two guides, parallel if required, fitted on the suction-cup itself.